


Envinyatar

by Carousal



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>หัตถ์แห่งราชา คือหัตถ์แห่งผู้เยียวยา</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envinyatar

ของเหลวสีเข้มที่ร้อนจัดจนเดือดพล่าน ค่อยคลายความรุนแรงในการพุ่งเข้าปะทะกับภาชนะดินเผาลงจนเหลือเพียงสำเนียงนุ่มหู เมื่อมืออันเหี่ยวย่นและสั่นเทาค่อยกอบฝุ่นเถ้าสีเทาโถมกลบลงไปบนท่อนถ่านที่ลุกโชนให้เปลวเพลิงโชติช่วงลดลงเหลือเพียงรุม ๆ กลิ่นฉุนเข้มรุนแรงเริ่มเปลี่ยนเป็นความอบอวล…เคี่ยวกวนต่อไปอีกเพียงเล็กน้อยก็ยกลง

แม่หมออิยอเรธงกเงิ่นแหวกม่านที่กั้นระหว่างห้องต้มยากับห้องพักผู้ป่วยออกมาพร้อมกับหม้อยาที่ร้อนจนควันกรุ่น ช่วงชีวิตอันยาวนานที่ผ่านมาอาจทำให้นางชรา แต่ไม่เคยอ่อนล้าถึงเพียงนี้…ดวงตาที่เริ่มจะฝ้าฟางกวาดไปทั่วโถงกว้างของหออภิบาล…ไม่ใช่อุปาทานหรอกที่เห็นคนไข้เพิ่มจำนวนขึ้นกว่าก่อนหน้าที่นางจะละหน้าที่รักษาพยาบาลเข้าไปปรุงยาลดไข้มาเพิ่มเติม…คนเจ็บ ถูกทยอยนำมาจากแนวหน้าไม่ขาดสาย…มากมายจนมิพักต้องคำนึงถึงเตียง แม้พื้นจะเดินยังแทบไม่เพียงพอ

นางวางหม้อลง ก่อนจะจัดแจงแบ่งยาใส่ภาชนะเล็กสำหรับผู้ป่วยแต่ละคนอย่างระมัดระวัง…สมุนไพรที่สะสมไว้ในหออภิบาลเหลืออีกเพียงไม่มาก และทุกหยาดหยดก็ทรงคุณค่ายิ่งกว่าทองคำในยามไข้

"ขม…"

เสียงพึมพำแหบ ๆ แว่วมาแผ่ว ๆ จากมุมมืดที่สลัวจนแม้แสงเทียนที่วับแวมนั่นยังสาดส่องไปแทบไม่ถึง หญิงผู้ช่วยที่กำลังโอบประคองศีรษะยกสูงขึ้นให้กลืนยาได้สะดวกยิ้มอย่างอ่อนระโหย ขณะที่จ่อปากถ้วยเข้าประชิดอีกครั้งอย่างคะยั้นคะยอ

"อย่างน้อยเจ้าก็ไม่ต้องลิ้มรสเค็มของเลือดที่ทะลักย้อนขึ้นมาจากลำคอที่ถูกบั่นของเจ้าเองอยู่นอกกำแพงเมืองนั่น"

ประโยคนั้นทำให้ริมฝีปากแห้งผากของผู้อุทธรณ์เผยอขึ้นรับยาแต่โดยดี แม้ว่าสีหน้าจะยังคงขยาดขยั้น…หมดแล้วจึงเอนร่างเล็ก ที่บอบบางราวจะโอ้อวดความอ่อนเยาว์นั้นลงนอนแบ่บหายใจระรวยอยู่กับแผ่นหนังเก่า ๆ ขาดวิ่นใหม่อีกครั้ง…รอยบั่นที่ต้นแขนขวาส่วนที่พ้นผ้าพันแผลแดงช้ำและบวมขึ้นกว่าที่เห็นครั้งก่อน…แต่ก็ยังดีกว่าองคาพยพส่วนต่ำใต้ลงมา ที่ตอนนี้คงกำลังเน่าพองอยู่ ณ ซอกมุมแห่งใดแห่งหนึ่งในทุ่งสมรภูมิเบื้องนอกนั่น

หม้อยางวดแล้วแม้หยาดสุดท้าย…แม่หมออิยอเรธยันกายขึ้นใหม่อย่างไม่ยอมแพ้…คู่สงครามของนางไร้เมตตาแม้จะพักเจรจาหรือรับฟังเสียงวิงวอน…ศึกภายนอกหนักหนา แต่ภายในนี้ก็มิได้ยิ่งหย่อนไปกว่า…ความทุกข์ทรมาน ความเจ็บปวด แผ่ซ่านไปทั่วทุกอณูแห่งบรรยากาศ ความมืดมนในจิตใจยังแทรกซอนเข้ามาได้แม้บานประตูปิดสนิท…มันแทรกซึมเข้ามา คายพิษร้าย และทวีความรุนแรงขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ เมื่อเวลาผ่านไปอย่างไร้หวัง…กลิ่นหอมเอียนของยา ผสมปนเปกับกลิ่นคาวของเลือดและหนอง กลิ่นอับเปรี้ยวของเหงื่อไคล ปะทะกลิ่นหืนของน้ำมันตะเกียงและเทียนริบหรี่…ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่หลอมรวมกัน ดูราวจะกระชากกลิ่นอายของชีวิตให้จางหายไปจากหออภิบาลแห่งนี้…คนไข้หายใจระรวย และเหล่าผู้อภิบาลก็ล้วนแล้วอ่อนระโหยทั้งด้วยปริมาณงานในหน้าที่และกำลังใจที่หลุดลอยไปพร้อมไฟชีวิตที่ดับลงทีละดวง…ทีละดวง…

หญิงชราประคองยาถ้วยสุดท้ายงกเงิ่นเดินไปยังเตียงที่แยกไว้อีกมุมหนึ่งต่างหากไม่ปะปนกับผู้ใด…แสงสว่างสีทองเรืองขึ้นเมื่อไส้เทียนถูกดันขึ้นพ้นผิวหน้าของน้ำมันตะเกียง เผยให้เห็นใบหน้าที่ซีดจนจวนเขียว…เปียกชุ่มด้วยเหงื่อเม็ดเล็ก ๆ ผุดพราวตามหน้าผาก โคนผม และขมับ…ริมฝีปากแห้งแตกเป็นขุยขยับ…พึมพำอะไรสักอย่างที่ผะแผ่วเกินความเข้าใจ…ส่งผลให้เลือดสด ๆ ไหลลงมาตามผิวปากที่แตกลอกเป็นสะเก็ด

ร้อนผ่าวราวสุมด้วยเพลิง…แม่หมออิยอเรธประคองต้นคอที่เปียกชุ่ม เหนียวหนับด้วยเหงื่อ ยกสูงขึ้นเท่าที่เรี่ยวแรงอันน้อยนิดของหญิงชราเช่นนางจะสามารถ บรรจงจรดปากถ้วย ป้อนยาทีละหยดอย่างอดทน…ดวงตาขุ่นเป็นฝ้าด้วยความชราจับจ้องอย่างตั้งใจเพื่อเฝ้าให้เขากลืน

"ใต้เท้า…ใต้เท้าฟาราเมียร์…ดื่มสิเจ้าคะ" แม่หมอกระซิบด้วยเสียงสั่นพร่า…อิทธิพลทั้งจากความชราและความทดท้อของจิตใจ…ฟาราเมียร์ไม่เคยลืมตาขึ้นเลยแม้แต่ครั้งเดียวตั้งแต่ถูกส่งมาอยู่ในอารักขาของนาง…สิ้นสติ และดิ่งลึกในความหลับใหลราววิญญาณหลงวนเวียนอยู่ในความมืดที่ไม่อาจหาทางออก

หยดน้ำสีเข้มผ่านรอยแยกของสะเก็ดแข็ง แห้ง ให้ค่อยชุ่มชื้นขึ้นบ้าง…ทว่าส่วนใหญ่รินไหลไปตามรอยต่อระหว่างริมฝีปากบนและล่างที่ปิดสนิทไร้ความรับรู้ ราวกับผู้หลับไหลจะเอ่ยคำปฏิเสธต่อความหวังจากมือที่พยายามไขว่คว้าชีวิตของตนคืนมาอย่างสิ้นความไยดี

น้ำใส ๆ จากดวงตาเก่า ๆ หยดลงตรงหน้าผากอันร้อนรุ่มของบุตรแห่งกอนดอร์ ทีละเม็ด…ทีละเม็ด…อิยอเรธสะกดกลั้นก้อนแข็ง ๆ ในคออย่างยากเย็น…นางวางถ้วยยาลงอย่างแผ่วเบา…ถ้วยยาที่แทบไม่พร่อง…มือเก่า ๆ ที่ตั้งใจต้มกลั่นคู่นั้นลูบไล้ไปตามใบหน้าและปอยผมสีจาง หากขะมุกขะมอมนั้นอย่างทะนุถนอมและตั้งอกตั้งใจ

ดูราวกับเส้นด้ายแห่งชีวิตเส้นนี้จะขาดเสียเมื่อใดก็ได้…เส้นด้ายที่หมายถึงเสาหลักสุดท้ายแห่งกอนดอร์…นั่นไม่นับว่าหนักหนาเกินไปหรือที่มือเก่า ๆ คู่นี้ของนางจะยื้อยุดฉุดไว้จากมือแห่งมรณะ…อิยอเรธเฝ้าครุ่นคิดถึงแต่ปาฏิหาริย์…สิ่งที่เหมือนแสงตะเกียงที่ริบหรี่ลงทุกที

หัตถ์แห่งราชา คือหัตถ์แห่งผู้เยียวยา…คำกล่าวที่เล่ากันมาแต่โบราณซึ่งผู้ขับขานก็ไม่เข้าใจความหมายอะไรมากไปกว่าตรรกะประโยคหนึ่ง…ผุดขึ้นมาในความทรงจำของหญิงชรา…นางเคยได้ยินคำกล่าวนี้มาแต่เยาว์ และนางก็เล่ามันสืบไปโดยไม่เข้าใจสิ่งใดเช่นกัน…เท่าที่นางรู้ กอนดอร์ไม่มีราชามานับเวลากว่าช่วงชีวิตของปู่ย่าที่นางรู้จักจะจดจำ…บางที ประโยคนั้นอาจจะหมายถึงปาฏิหาริย์ที่อาจดับสิ้นไปจากโลกนี้แล้วชั่วนิรันดร์ เฉกเช่นเดียวกับวงศ์กษัตริย์ในตำนานที่ดับสิ้นไปแล้วจากกอนดอร์ก็ได้ ใครจะรู้

เลือดสด ๆ หยดลงมาอีกจากริมฝีปากที่แห้งผาก…ความร้อนรุ่มทำให้ฟาราเมียร์กระสับกระส่ายราวนอนอยู่ท่ามกลางไฟสุม ลมหายใจกระชากเป็นห้วง ๆ…อิยอเรธกุมมือที่เหนียวหนับด้วยเหงื่อของชายหนุ่มไว้ นางรู้สึกตัวเองอ่อนแอ แก่ชรา และสิ้นกำลังเป็นที่สุดในชีวิต…ฟาราเมียร์…ทายาทคนสุดท้ายของผู้เป็นนายแห่งกอนดอร์กำลังจะลาลับ…โดยที่นางมิอาจช่วยเหลืออะไรได้เลย…แสงแห่งความหวังของกอนดอร์ อิยอเรธไม่เคยเกลียดอะไรเท่าตัวเองในเวลานี้ ไร้หวัง มืดมิด ทนทุกข์ จมดิ่งสู่อเวจี!

เสียงบานประตูไม้ใหญ่ลั่นเอี๊ยด สนั่นกึกก้องในความรู้สึกจนแม้ผู้หลับใหลก็ลืมตาตื่นขึ้นเพื่อเหลียวมอง…เงาร่างใหญ่โตร่างหนึ่งแทรกกลางระหว่างแสงสว่างจากรอยแยกของบานประตู ด้วยสองมือที่ผลักเข้ามาอย่างมุ่งมั่น พร้อมเผชิญกับสิ่งใดก็ตามที่รอคอยอยู่อย่างวีรบุรุษ…ทุกเสียงเงียบกริบ แทบไม่มีแม้เสียงหายใจเมื่อดวงตาคมกล้าที่เปล่งประกายโอ้อวดความห้าวหาญของผู้เป็นเจ้าของกวาดแลไปทั่วทุกซอกทุกมุม…ความมืดมิดที่ครอบคลุมหออภิบาลคล้ายจะมลายหายสิ้นไปทันทีที่แสงสว่างจากประกายตาของชายผู้นั้นสาดส่องไปถึง…เนิ่นนานแล้วที่อิยอเรธไม่เคยหัวใจเต้นแรงเช่นนี้…ความเปรมปรีดิ์ดูจะแล่นปราดเข้ามาจับขั้วหัวใจอันระโหยของนางอย่างรุกเร้า เมื่อเขาผู้นั้นหยุดสายตาลงที่ฟาราเมียร์…ร่างในชุดขาวอีกร่างปรากฏขึ้นเบื้องหลัง…นางแทบลืมหายใจเมื่อเสียงทุ้มนุ่มนวล ทว่าทรงพลังของเขาผู้นั้นดังแหวกความเงียบขึ้น

"คนเจ็บอยู่ไหน?"

\---------------------------------------------------

อารากอร์นลืมตาขึ้นเมื่อตะวันใกล้จะลับฟ้า…เขาค่อยขยับตัวที่นอนแข็งค้างอยู่กับคาคบไม้เพื่อขับไล่ความเมื่อยขบ…ความจริงเขาควรจะเข้าถึงตัวนครกอนดอร์ตั้งแต่ก่อนเย็น แต่ความเหน็ดเหนื่อยอ่อนล้าทั้งจากการเดินทางรอนแรมและการสงครามที่ไม่เปิดเวลาให้เขาได้มีโอกาสพักผ่อนได้โดยไม่ต้องกังวลสักงีบ ทำให้เขาเข่าอ่อนและตาปิด ไม่สามารถก้าวต่อไปได้อีกแม้แต่ก้าวเดียวเมื่อพันธะจากการรบคลายลง…เขารู้หรอกว่าเขาต้องรีบเข้ากอนดอร์…รักษาฟาราเมียร์ แม่หญิงเอโอวีน และเหล่าทหารหาญทั้งหลายด้วยความรู้ที่ร่ำเรียนมาจากพวกพราย จากนั้นค่อยพูดกันถึงการเป็นกษัตริย์…แต่แหม พูดก็พูดเถอะ พวกนั้นอย่างน้อยก็นอนสบายอยู่ในหออภิบาล จะให้รีบร้อนไปถึงไหนในเมื่อเขาต้องวิ่งวุ่นจนแทบไม่ได้กินไม่ได้นอนมาเป็นเดือนแล้วน่ะ รออีกสักสองสามชั่วยามจะเป็นไร

อารากอร์นกระโดดลงมาจากต้นไม้ บิดซ้ายที บิดขวาที แล้วจึงกระโดดขึ้นหลังฮาซูเฟล ม้าคู่ขา ควบมันห้อตะบึงไปยังหออภิบาลแห่งมินาสธิริธเร็วปานจักรผัน ด้วยทีท่าเร่งร้อนราวควบมาไกลจากอีกขอบฟากฟ้า

ฮาซูเฟลเบรคพรืดลงตรงหน้าหออภิบาลพอดีดาวประจำเมืองทอแสงขึ้นที่ปลายฟ้า อารากอร์นกระโดดลงมาด้วยท่วงท่างามสง่า เขาก้าวเข้าไปในหออภิบาลด้วยความมั่นใจ…ใบอะธีลาสที่พวกเอลฟ์แห่งลอริเอนให้มายังนอนอุ่นอยู่เต็มย่ามช่วยเพิ่มความมั่นคงในฝีเท้าของเขามากขึ้น…เพียงแค่ขยี้ใบไม้นี่สักสองสามใบลงในน้ำเดือด ฟาราเมียร์และแม่หญิงเอโอวีนก็จะลืมตาตื่นขึ้นจากความมืดดำแห่งมหาอนธการ และจากนั้น ตำนานที่กล่าวว่า 'หัตถ์แห่งราชา คือหัตถ์แห่งผู้เยียวยา' ก็จะไม่ใช่ตำนานอีกสืบไป

แต่เอ๊ะ…อารากอร์นชะงักฝีเท้าอย่างแปลกใจ…หออภิบาลที่เคยมืดหม่นด้วยกลิ่นอายแห่งความตายและความสิ้นหวัง บัดนี้สว่างไสวทั้งด้วยคบไต้ ตะเกียง และประกายแห่งความกระตือรือร้นบนใบหน้าเหล่าหมอยาและอาสาสมัครพยาบาล…ทุกคนทำงานกันเร่งรีบขวักไขว่ไม่มีหยุดมือด้วยดวงตาเป็นประกาย ทั้งต้มน้ำ ต้มยา เปลี่ยนผ้าพันแผล…อารากอร์นขมวดคิ้วอย่างแปลกใจ หออภิบาลเกือบจะเหมือนสุสานสำหรับทหารที่ยังไม่ตาย แต่ก็จวนเต็มที…ปกติจะต้องมีแต่บรรยากาศหม่นเศร้า…แล้วนี่มันเกิดอะไรกันขึ้น?

แม่หมออิยอเรธยืนอยู่ข้างเตียงคนเจ็บ…ดวงตาที่เคยฝ้าฟางของนางบัดนี้มีประกายสุกใส จับจ้องการเคลื่อนไหวของมือที่รวดเร็วจนแทบมองไม่ทัน เข็มโค้ง ในร่องคีบของเครื่องมือโลหะสีเทาเงินแปลกตา เย็บรวบรอยรุ่ยตรงนั้นตรงนี้ เพียงครู่เดียว แขนที่คล้ายจะลุกลามเน่าเฟะต่อไปของเด็กชายที่มุมห้องก็ดูหมดจดเรียบร้อยราวเทวดามาเสกให้

"ฉีด Amoxy ให้คนไข้ด้วย"

เขาคนนั้นหันไปสั่งชายร่างเล็กในชุดขาว ที่ปราดเข้ามาทำหน้าที่อย่างรู้งาน พักเดียว บาดแผลก็ได้รับการเยียวยาพันผ้าเรียบร้อย และตามด้วยของเหลวขุ่นสีขาวอีกหนึ่งเข็ม…ชายคนนี้ยิ้มพยักกับเด็กที่นอนอยู่ ก่อนจะติดตามบุรุษร่างสูงใหญ่ไปดูอาการผู้ป่วยอื่นต่อไป รวดเร็วราวจักรผัน

"เฮ้ย! นั่นมันหน้าที่ของข้านี่!" อารากอร์นร้อง เมื่อเห็นว่าคนแปลกหน้าคนนั้นกำลังรักษาคนเจ็บ…เหล่าหมอยารับคำสั่งเขาอย่างเชื่อฟัง และแม้แม่หมดอิยอเรธก็ยังมองเขาด้วยความชื่นชม ว่าที่กษัตริย์หนุ่มรีบวิ่งเข้าไปข้างในทันที

"นี่! เข้าไปไม่ได้นะ!" หญิงอ้วนผู้หนึ่งวางมือจากหม้อน้ำเดือดที่ต้มอุปกรณ์หน้าตาแปลก ๆ หลายชนิดอยู่ แล้วคว้าต้นแขนอารากอร์นไว้ก่อนที่เขาจะทันวิ่งเข้าไป "เจ้าสกปรกแบบนี้จะเอาเชื้อโรคไปติดคนไข้ แล้วมันก็เกะกะรู้มั้ย? ทุกคนกำลังทำงานตัวเป็นเกลียว เจ้าจะรบกวนการรักษาของท่านหมอนะ"

"ท่านหมอที่ไหนกัน?" อารากอร์นร้องถามอย่างงงงวย "ก็ข้ายัง…"

"ก็ท่านหมอท่านนั้นไงล่ะ" หญิงอ้วนพยักเพยิดไปยังชายหนุ่มร่างใหญ่ที่กำลังเดินไปตามเตียงต่าง ๆ อย่างไม่รู้เหน็ดเหนื่อย "ท่านเก่งราวกับปาฏิหาริย์ เพียงชั่วพักเดียวก็บรรเทาอาการคนเจ็บทั้งหลายให้หายได้แทบเป็นปลิดทิ้ง…สงสัยจะจริงที่เขาว่ากันว่า" หญิงอ้วนทำท่าเคลิ้มฝัน "หัตถ์แห่งราชา คือหัตถ์แห่งผู้เยียวยา…จะมีใครที่ไหนอีกที่ราวกับปาฏิหาริย์เช่นนี้!"

"เฮ้ย!"

\--------------------------------------

น้ำตาใส ๆ ไหลลงมาตามแก้มที่ตอบเหี่ยวของอิยอเรธ…คราวนี้มิใช่น้ำตาแห่งความทุกข์หรือความเศร้า…มันคือหยาดน้ำตาแห่งความสุขอันอบอุ่น…เพียงบุรุษหนุ่มแปลกหน้าถอนเข็มออกจากท่อนแขนของฟาราเมียร์ไม่ทันถึงอึดใจ…เปลือกตาของเขาก็ขยับเคลื่อนไหว…ไม่ทันถึงนาที บุตรชายคนรองของเดเนธอร์ก็ลืมตาขึ้นอย่างอ่อนระโหย…ดวงตานั้นกลอกไปมาอยู่ครู่หนึ่งก่อนจะหยุดนิ่งลงตรงหน้าบุรุษผู้ช่วยชีวิตตน

"รู้สึกยังไงบ้าง?" ชายผู้นั้นถาม

"ไม่…ไม่เป็นไรแล้วพะยะค่ะ ฝ่าบาท" ฟาราเมียร์ตอบ เสียงไม่ดังไปกว่ากระซิบ "ใครเลยจะมัวนอนเกียจคร้านอยู่ได้ เมื่อกษัตริย์เสด็จนิวัตแผ่นดิน"

"เฮ้ย! เฮ้ย! เฮ้ย!" อารากอร์นตะโกนถี่ยิบ "ฟาราเมียร์! ไม่ใช่เจ้านั่น ข้าต่างหาก ข้า!" เขากระโดด แต่ไม่มีใครมองเห็น เพราะหญิงอ้วนบังตัวเขาไว้จากสายตาทุกคน

"นอนต่อไปก่อนนั่นแหละดีแล้ว" ผู้รักษากดหน้าอกฟาราเมียร์ให้เอนลงใหม่ "ถึงจะไม่เป็นอะไรมาก แต่ก็อ่อนเพลีย เป็นไข้ ขาดอาหาร แล้วก็เครียดมากจากการตรากตรำด้วย ต้องนอนอยู่บนเตียงต่อไปอีกอย่างน้อยหนึ่งอาทิตย์ พักผ่อนให้สบาย"

ฟาราเมียร์ยิ้ม น้ำตาหล่อรื้นนัยน์ตาด้วยความปลาบปลื้ม ในขณะที่มองตามผู้เยียวยาซึ่งละเขาไปหาคนเจ็บคนต่อไป แผ่นหลังกว้าง สูงใหญ่ น่าเลื่อมใสเช่นนี้…จะเป็นใครไปอีกได้เล่าที่ฉุดเขาขึ้นมาจากวังวนแห่งความมืดมน

"อย่าไปมองมันอย่างนั้น ฟาราเมียร์!" อารากอร์นแทบจะกรี๊ด "กษัตริย์คือข้าต่างหาก ข้า! ข้าสิต้องเป็นผู้รักษาเจ้า ปัดโธ่เว้ย!"

"เจ้านี่เอะอะหนวกหูพูดไม่รู้เรื่อง" หญิงอ้วนบ่นอย่างรำคาญ นางจับคอเสื้ออารากอร์นลาก "มานี่ ถ้าว่างก็มาช่วยข้าซักผ้าเช็ดตัวคนเจ็บดีกว่า เร็วเข้า!"

เสียงตะโกนที่ไม่มีใครได้ยินของอารากอร์นค่อย ๆ เงียบหายไปในที่สุด…

"เรียบร้อยหมดแล้วนะครับ" ชายหนุ่มกล่าวแก่อิยอเรธ หญิงชรายืนน้ำตาไหลด้วยความปลาบปลื้มเป็นล้นพ้น "สมุนไพรนี่ผมตรวจดูแล้ว มีคุณสมบัติแก้ปวดลดไข้ได้ ใช้ร่วมกับยาที่ผมให้ไว้นะครับ เปลี่ยนผ้าพันแผล ล้างแผลแบบที่ผมสอน…ผมคงต้องขอตัวก่อน"

"ฝ่าบาท!" แม่หมออิยอเรธยุดชายเสื้อคลุมสีหม่นนั้นไว้ด้วยมือเก่า ๆ แต่แน่นเหนียวด้วยศรัทธาของนาง "ฝ่าบาทเพิ่งเสด็จนิวัตแผ่นดิน จะเสด็จไปไหนอีก อย่าทิ้งพวกเราไปเลย" นางวิงวอน

ชายคนนั้นเลิกคิ้วอย่างประหลาดใจเต็มที่ "อะไรนะครับ?"

" 'หัตถ์แห่งราชา คือหัตถ์แห่งผู้เยียวยา' ในแผ่นดินของเรามีคำกล่าวเช่นนี้" อิยอเรธพูดอย่างขึงขัง "ท่ามกลางความเจ็บปวดและสิ้นหวัง ฝ่าบาทก็เสด็จมา กำจัดความทุกข์ยากให้ปลาสนาการไปด้วยวิทยาการที่ราวกับเวทย์มนต์ ฝ่าบาทคือบุคคลผู้สืบสายโลหิตแห่งเอเลนดิลตามคำทำนายไม่ผิดเพี้ยนเป็นแน่…กอนดอร์ต้องการกษัตริย์…ต้องการหลักชัยในการกอบกู้นครของเรา"

อิยอเรธเป็นคนแรก…ต่อจากนั้นก็ทุกถ้วนหน้าที่ยังสามารถลุกขึ้นจากพื้นที่นอน…ทุกคนคุกเข่าลงเบื้องหน้าชายหนุ่มผู้ราวกับมีหัตถ์แห่งเทพจุติมา และผู้ช่วยในชุดขาวของเขาผู้นั้น ดวงตาทุกดวงเปี่ยมไปด้วยศรัทธา เชื่อมั่น และจงรักภักดี เสียงถวายพระพรกึกก้องราวจะประกาศต่อโลกถึงการหวนคืนของราชันย์แห่งกอนดอร์

"ทรงพระเจริญ!"

\-------------------------------------------------------

ฟาราเมียร์ลืมตาขึ้นอีกครั้งในยามอรุณ…แสงเงินแสงทองของดวงอาทิตย์ยามเช้าสาดส่องเข้ามาจากหน้าต่างหออภิบาลที่เปิดไว้กว้างขวาง อาบทั้งร่างและจิตใจของเขา สว่างเจิดจ้าและแช่มชื่นด้วยความหวัง ฟาราเมียร์รู้สึกเต็มตื้นขึ้นมาในหัวอกจนน้ำตาคลอ…เขากลับมาแล้ว

แม่หมออิยอเรธนั่งเฝ้าอยู่ข้างเตียงเขา ฟาราเมียร์หันมองนางแล้วเอ่ยกระซิบถามเบา ๆ "พระองค์…อยู่ที่ไหน"

ดวงตาหล่อรื้นด้วยหยาดน้ำตาของอิยอเรธเปี่ยมริ้วรอยยินดีระคนภาคภูมิ

"ไปแล้วเจ้าค่ะ"

ฟาราเมียร์ขมวดคิ้ว "อะไรนะ?"

"ราชาของเรา เสด็จจากไปแล้วเจ้าค่ะ" หญิงชรายกชายผ้าเก่า ๆ เปื่อยยุ่ยขึ้นซับที่หางตาช้า ๆ "ทรงตรัสว่า ยังมีผู้ป่วยไข้อีกมากมายรอคอยพระองค์อยู่ พระองค์เป็นหมอในโลกมืด อุทิศตนเพื่อผู้ป่วยที่ทุกข์ยาก ไม่สามารถรับตำแหน่งใด ๆ และอยู่ที่ไหนนาน ๆ ได้ แม้ว่าพวกเราทั้งหลายจะพยายามวิงวอนให้ท่านอยู่เป็นหลักชัยแก่เราเพียงใดก็ตามเจ้าค่ะ" แม่หมอทำท่าปลาบปลื้มเป็นล้นพ้น "ช่างเป็นผู้ที่น่าเลื่อมใสเหลือเกิน…"

"ราชาของเรา ช่างองอาจสมเป็นขัตติยราชยิ่งนัก" ฟาราเมียร์รำพึงพร้อมกับส่ายหน้าช้า ๆ "วงศ์วานของกษัติรย์แห่งกอนดอร์ที่เร้นกายอยู่ในฐานะพรานป่าแห่งดินแดนเหนือมาเนิ่นนานหลายชั่วอายุ ล้วนอุทิศพระองค์เพื่อปกป้องคุ้มครองพสกนิกรอยู่อย่างเงียบ ๆ โดยไม่หวังสิ่งตอบแทนใด ๆ มาเนิ่นนาน การที่พระองค์ทรงปฏิเสธพิธีราชาภิเษก คงจะหมายความว่า ทรงมีพระราชประสงค์ให้พระราชประเพณีนี้สืบต่อไป…" ฟาราเมียร์เงยหน้าขึ้นมองแสงอาทิตย์อันอบอุ่นที่สาดส่องทั้งร่างกายและจิตใจเขาจนสว่างไสว "อิยอเรธ…ข้าต้องรีบหายเร็ว ๆ ขึ้นรับตำแหน่งเสนาบดีแทนพ่อข้า แล้วรีบฟื้นฟูกอนดอร์ให้กลับคืนดีดังเก่า…เราจะไม่ลืมว่ากอนดอร์มีราชันย์ แม้พระองค์จะมิได้ประทับอยู่บนราชบัลลังก์ แต่ก็ทรงปกป้องพสกนิกรของพระองค์อยู่โดยไม่หวังสิ่งใดตอบแทน"

"เจ้าค่ะ…เจ้าค่ะ" แม่หมอลนลานรับคำด้วยความยินดี ช่วยประคองให้ฟาราเมียร์เอนลุกขึ้นเพื่อดื่มยา นางยิ้มอย่างดีใจเมื่อเห็นเขาดื่มรวดเดียวหมด

"แล้ว…" ฟาราเมียร์ยกมือขึ้นปาดริมฝีปาก "กษัตริย์ของเราทรงพระนามว่ากระไร เราจะได้จดจำจารึกไว้ไม่ลืมเลือน"

แม่หมออิยอเรธทำท่านึก

"อ้า…ทรงบอกว่า ด็อกเตอร์เคเจ้าค่ะ" หญิงชรายืนยันเป็นมั่นเหมาะ "ด็อกเตอร์เค กับพ่อมดขาวทากาชินะ"

\------------------------------------------------------

"แง๊! ปล่อยข้าไปซี้! ข้าคือราชานะว้อยยยยยยยยยยยย"

อารากอร์นกรีดร้องก้องลำน้ำ ในขณะที่หญิงอ้วนเทผ้าจากกาละมังกองไว้พูนที่ข้างตัวเขาจนแทบจะสูงท่วมหัว นางค้อนขวับ ๆ ก่อนตวาดแว๊ด

"ตะโกนหนวกหูอยู่ได้ กาละมังที่แล้วยังไม่เสร็จอีกหรือไง เหลืออีกตั้งเยอะแยะนะยะ นั่น! ขยี้ให้เกลี้ยง ๆ อย่าให้เหลือคราบนะแก!" ว่าแล้วก็ยิ้มหวาน ทำท่าชะมดชม้อย "เสร็จแล้ว…ข้าจะยอมให้เจ้าเป็นราชาของข้าก็ได้นา~"

"มะ…ม่าย~ย~ย~ย~"

เสียงกรีดร้องโหยหวนชวนขนพองสยองเกล้ากึกก้องสองฟากลำน้ำ ก่อนจะถูกกลืนหายไปภายใต้เสียงกระแสน้ำในลำธารกระทบโขดหินเซ็งแซ่ราวกับเสียงหัวเราะอันเปี่ยมด้วยความรื่นเริงยินดี


End file.
